The Children of The Sun and Moon
by The Eeveelution Kid
Summary: A depressed umbreon morph, Lune, resorts to suicide in an attempt to escape his emotional turmoil. After surviving his attempt, he finds himself in the care of an espeon morph named Rose. They are reluctant to get along, until they find an uncanny, and probably not coincidental link to their pasts. Rated T for adult situations, slight graphicness, and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

That was my world. All I heard was the clicking of the mahogany grandfather clock, and all I felt I could do was simply stare morosely at what was the pendulum swinging to and fro, to and fro. How long had it been since they were gone? A month?

And how long had it been since I moved from this chair? A week? Whatever, however, it all boiled down to one simple fact. I didn't want to move. I wanted to sit where I was until I passed on, of starvation, of thirst, or even a freak accident, where I ended up melded with the floorboards. I wanted to die. In my life, never, have I wanted anything more than to die. Well, for now that is.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

I knew that it had been awhile since I had done anything worth my own time. I knew I looked more than disheveled. I knew my hoodie was torn, and charred in spots, and overdue scabs covered my arms and legs, keeping my new fur from growing in. I dared not breathe through my nose; I knew I smelt like grime, dirt, and charcoal. My body no longer ached, and the tears had stopped streaming down my face, that very night. I had cried my soul out, and my once happy self reflected the nature outside, where my tears had fallen on the blades of grass.

I didn't have to look out of the window to know that this April had brought a beautiful spring.

Who am I?

My name is Lune. I am a child of the moon. I don't have any memory of when I evolved whatsoever, but I guess there was a time when I was that happy. I am half umbreon. How do I know I am half? Well, if you took a look at me, I'm sure you would think the exact same thing. The technical term for it is a mouthful, so I just call people like me 'morphs. I look like a human; I walk on two legs, I have thumbs and everything.

But now?

I'm just some 14 year old kid who stays cooped up in his house. What else can I do? Mom, dad, and dear Theresa were all gone. There's a dreaded feeling you get when someone you know dies. It's the horrible realization that once they're gone, they're gone. You can't speak with them again, you can't make memories, and you can't make amends, nothing.

That is a simple, but horrifying fact, and it's the one that's kept me sitting here, waiting for death, as I stared at the grandfather clock, transfixed by its look, and noise.

_Tick, tock, - THUMP THUMP THUMP._

I jumped. I don't mean I flinched at the sound. I literally leaped from the chair I was in. I swear I heard by bones creak, and I felt several others pop loudly. I remained still, in the fear that there was somebody with malicious intent at my door. Then I heard the thumping noise again. And again. I immediately knew who it was, the second it became constant and undying.

I felt a small smile creep up my lips, and I shouted to the door, in a gravelly and deep voice I didn't know was mine. "Hold your damned horses Riley!" With that, I hobbled over to the door; the trip seemed longer than I remember. Again, the constant pounding. I rolled my eyes, and opened the door. Not much to my surprise, my friend Riley was there, a wide smile over his face. He was a pure lucario, and despite the situation, he was the guy who'd find a way to look on the bright side. His arms were folded behind his back, and he swayed where he stood.

"Good afternoon, Lune." He said. I had almost mistaken his voice to be without emotion, but really, I could heart a little bit of everything in there.

I managed a smile just as wide back at him. "Heya Riley." I replied, a feeling welling up in my chest. Positivity. His presence was just enough to do that.

"It's been weeks since I've seen you, how've you been doing?" he asked, concern clouding his happy go lucky face, like a storm cloud of uncertainty. I raised my hand, and shook it around in that famous so-so symbol.

"I haven't really felt up to much man. I know you weren't much better than I was when it happened." I answered. I knew it was true. Theresa was my sister, and Riley had a massive crush on her. I do mean massive. He once saw her topless, and the fur on his face was stained red for a week. I knew Theresa felt towards him more or less the same, but she knew how to be secretive about it. Riley's head hung in my response, and he sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but now, we need to get you out of here- I'm not that sure about how long you've been in here either." I chuckled. I guess he was right; I could have used some moonlight. An umbreon's fur will pale without any.

"Alright," I said. "Alright. Come on in, and give me a while to get ready." I opened the door for the lucario, and stepped aside, watching him closely as he stepped inside. "And you watch your spikes Riley- I don't care about the type disadvantage, tear open the sofa again, and you have my word I'll drag you to Black Ice Gorge myself, and toss you over the edge."

Riley squeaked. He took heed of my warning, and folded his arms inward, cradling each spike in his chest. It may have been a bit harsh, but I was getting tired of him ripping holes in the couch whenever he came over. I nodded approvingly at him, and began my ascent of the nearby stairs, where the nearest bathroom was. On my way up, I heard the inevitable _riiiiiiip_ of a cushion. I resisted the urge to growl, and kept walking.

Once inside the bathroom, I shut the door behind me, and began to disrobe. I stepped into the shower, and let the hot water roll down my body. I nearly screamed in agony. It was _really, really, hot. _ I frantically twisted the knob the other way, and was met with a jet of water that was as cold as ice. "Arceus!" I exclaimed. "It's either arctic circle, or mordor!"

I managed after around five minutes of second degree burns and hypothermia an ideal temperature. I then took my time lathering myself in body wash, and ridding myself of dirt, lint, excess fur, and several other unpleasant things in my fur. The water running off my feet was a murky brown, and held whatever I aimed to get out of it. Soon, I was all clean. I turned off the water, and stepped from the steamy glass box. I quickly dried and smoothed my fur, smiling as I saw the lustrous shine it had been lacking for the past weeks.

I stepped downstairs in a new change of clothes, new hoodie, new jeans, and a new shirt. I saw Riley curled into a ball on the couch, and a couple of long tears. I didn't suppress my growl this time. I walked up to him, and lifted him up by just his arms. He squirmed in my grip, and I dragged him out of the house. I tossed him onto the porch.

"Not quite the gorge." He wheezed.

"No, not yet. Just lay there, and I'll get to the gorge." I replied with a slight chuckle. Without giving him a chance to reply, I shut the door. Immediately, my smile fell, and I made my way to the rear door. I shut it quietly behind me, and I tossed my hood up, my ears folded under the light cloth. I placed my hands in my pockets, and began walking.

Black Ice Gorge was this way.

After an hour of walking, I came to a halt. I looked over the edge of sheer drop, and the air suddenly seemed thinner to me. My heart pounded in my chest, and sweat beaded and dripped down the sides of my head. I really did want to end all I've been feeling.

But could I do it?

What would the others think of me?

Would they even know?

Did I really have to do it?

This and a million other questions rung around in my head. But, I honestly felt like this was going to be my only passage from the turmoil my emotions had become. I tried not to think as I closed my eyes, and wandered closer to the edge.

_Don't think of friends, you'll only feel guilty._

_Don't think about people in the town, you're not a coward._

_Don't think about your family, you'll see them soon enough._

With that, my left foot greeted air on my next step.

I cast myself over the edge.

(A/N: Okay, this is a re-write of my story. It has the same title, and don't bother finding it, because I did take it down, along with all my other works.

I'm sorry about the length, wish it could be longer, but I felt that depth would be a better component for the chapter.

Anyway, since this IS a fresh start, the story won't quite be the same, but the plot is still the same. I hope all you little mongers like it so far.

Read, review, and above all, enjoy!

-The Eeveelution Kid

(PS. I changed my pen name. owo)


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew past the fur on my head, and it felt like hundreds of small daggers were simultaneously trying to impale my face. The wind tore at my clothes, which flapped violently. It was loud, and the force on my body was very unpleasant. And still, I managed to remain comfortable, and tranquil. The gorge was deep, and I counted the amount of time I had been falling for.

_One, two, three, four_

Sure I counted quicker than actual seconds, and in actual seconds, it was probably four or five, but in my mind, it seemed to race faster than time ever has, or would.

_Five, six, seven._

That should have been the very last thing I thought. I may be one of the many people who believe it fate, but I would never allow myself to truly be swayed by it. What had happened next, was as much as I hate to say it, completely fate's design.

With a crack (I'm not sure if that crack was the rocks or my bones.), I slammed against the floor of the gorge, and the air rushed from me like it was water from a popped balloon. I bounced a couple of times even. For a second I lay there, wondering why it wasn't all over.

I waited, for the white, or the black, to come and obscure my vision of the stone floor. I shut my eyes, and willed the process of death to hurry, albeit nothing. I seemed to be fine. With a wheeze, I slowly began to stand up. Whelp, not really fine anymore.

My body ached, in places I didn't even know I had places. My joints seemed to creak, and I shuddered violently as I attempted to get on my feet. Each breath brought a sharp pain to my side, and my head felt like it was going to split in two. I groaned, and the noise in the silent gorge reverberated, and when I heard its echo, I would have sworn there was a ghost in there with me. Tears streamed down my face yet again, and not because my body hurt, it was because I felt like casting myself over the edge had been a big step; like I had done a lot to reach the bottom where I was at- it felt like it was longer ago than it really was. I had failed.

I had simply failed to kill myself. I wanted to toss my head back and wail in self-pity, or just lie down and wait for death's graceful claws to drag me away. But I didn't. Something was keeping me from doing that. I couldn't tell you what it was, not even to this day, but something kept me from giving up, and letting death in.

I finished standing, and slowly hobbled farther west in the wide gorge, which was conveniently on my right.

A minute.

Five.

Ten.

An hour.

Time seemed to whiz by as I roamed sluggishly across the bottom of the gorge. Nothing to do but walk, and think, and reflect. Maybe wonder about the fluid running down the side of my mouth, although I had a decent suspicion as to what that liquid was. My arms were folded over my stomach, and I kept dry heaving as I walked. My heart pounded, strongly, and slowly. I felt myself limp, and I was only getting weaker with each step.

A voice rang in my ears.

My head slowly rose, and in the distance, I saw a blur of pink. It was rushing towards me, and I quickly saw this was a person. My vision began to go dark, and I panicked slightly. Nothing had really ever been dark for me. I fell to my knees, and looked straight ahead.

The voice rang again, clearer, louder, and more distinct. "Hey!" was all the person had yelled.

That was the last I heard for that day, and I fell onto my stomach, completely unconscious. Well, almost.

By the time I came to, my headache was nothing but a dull pain, minor enough to just shrug off and get in with your day. I was leaned against a tree, and the sun was up, shining radiantly. I smelled a fire burning, and heard it crackling, and I turned my head away from it, cringing. I hated fires, I hated them with my heart. If they were living things, I would step on them with just enough force to slowly suffocate them.

I sat up all the way, my back cracking in a couple places. When that happened, I involuntarily murred. Dear Arceus, did that feel nice! I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and looked around, my vision slowly but surely clearing. The campsite seemed to be simple. A bedroll was laid next to the fire, and a few different bags hung on low branches from what I could see. I tried to stand up, and was immediately granted with a soft touch on my shoulder. My neck practically broke with the speed I turned my head. Surprised, and somewhat pleased with the appearance, I found myself face to face with an espeon. Not just any kind of espeon, a morph, like me. I recognized her as the person in the gorge yesterday.

"Y-you!" I exclaimed. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't the slightest clue as to who she actually was.

"Me." She said sheepishly. "How're you feeling?"

"Believe it or not, like I _didn't_ jump off a cliff." I replied groggily.

"Oh, so that was an intentional thing you pulled back at Black Ice." She muttered. The espeon huffed, and sat down. I, in my awkward half standing half sitting position, leaned back against the tree. "It was a hell of a job getting you over here- you look light, but you flop around like a sack of potatoes."

"What's a potato?" I asked, confused.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked in response, pinching the bridge of her nose. I shook my head. "You know, it's a vegetable from Kanto…"

"I've never been to Kanto." I chuckled. "So, what's a pot-"

"Stop. Just, stop talking, and let me do a bit." She hissed at me. I hastily closed my mouth. At type, she may have had the disadvantage, but then again, I just fell about 60 stories, and landed on rocks. Odds were, I wasn't in good shape to be messing with her. I nodded in response, and her frown was quickly replaced with a sweet smile. _Cute_, I thought to myself, although, in a sarcastic way.

"First off, my name's Rose, and I'm a bit of a wanderer…" she said. _Oh, fun, introductions._ "I think I was born over in Blackthorn, but I moved west around two years back. What about yourself?"

"You know," I said, not feeling a necessity for telling her who I was. "You found me in the bottom of a gorge, half dead, and brought me here. You say you're a wanderer, so what am I aside a liability- one you can't trust to boot? I _do_ have someplace to go to, you know that right?"

"You know," she said, imitating my tone. I knew I was in for looking like an idiot. "I saved your life, you claimed you jumped- so you're suicidal, in debt, and let's see- oh yeah, want to know how I can trust you?" she asked, her face nothing but slyness. She wore a huge smirk, and my face reddened in embarrassment when I realized what she was about to show me. She held up my wallet, and chuckled. "No serial killer, or rapist, or thief-especially someone your age, has a party at Chuck-E-Cheese's." she finished, holding out a picture of me from seven and half months ago, cheering with delight as I got my picture taken with the mascot. I blushed fiercely.

"G-give me my wallet b-back!" I stammered angrily. Rose giggled, and tossed it into my lap.

"So, tell me about you- and not the obvious." She said, smiling. _I'm beginning to wonder if she thought I looked nice, and decided to kidnap me…_I wasn't scared about her reading my mind. Psychic tricks don't work on dark types after all.

"Yeah yeah...My name is Lune. Think you can help me get home?"

"Oh yeah, sure," she replied, lathering her voice in sarcasm. "Right after your eight broken bones- six of which are ribs- heal up." she finished, in a tone that was very reprimanding. I sighed, and leaned my head against the bark of the tree, staring straight up into the branches.

"Why did you save me?" I asked. My question caught the espeon off guard.

"I...I beg your pardon?"

"Why did you save me?" I repeated.

"I couldn't have just left you there to die."

"Sure you could have. It would have just been easier."

"On who?"

"On me, on you, on my family." I replied.

"Oh, so they're the abusive 'you're a burden who does everything wrong' type family?" she asked, a bit too casually for my liking.

"No, no they're not." I muttered. "They're more like the, 'get-burned-alive-in-a-hotel' type family." I could tell that Rose's expression was one of discomfort. It wasn't hard to understand that she was in a really awkward position. "Now, miss Rose," I said, pouring every once of sarcasm I could into her name. "Could you maybe help me find a way home?"

"Do I...No, never mind it." she said, turning her head dejectedly. I looked back down, and saw her sad expression.

Do you...?" I asked, trailing off in hopes that she'd finish her question.

"Do I get to stay with you?" she blurted out. Regret was immediate on her face. "I'm sorry Lune, I know it's all sudden, but I haven't really had anyone to talk with- even if you are sort of a dick..."

"Wow, great way to change my mind." I replied sarcastically. She got into the position.

"Rose don't."

Further.

"Rose."

_Puppy eyes. Goddammit._

"Rose..." I sighed, and grunted in defeat. I always fall for the goddamn puppy eyes. I lowered my head, and muttered my final answer.

"F...fine..." I muttered. My words were hardly coherent, but I knew that even if they didn't reach her early, the message would be as blatant as daylight. I could _feel _ her smile. That's how happy it had made her. I felt it like she was shining a flashlight on my cheek. I don't think if then and there I would have been surprised if she had pulled out a flashlight labeled _Rose's Idiotic Smile_. Nonetheless, a small part of me told me I did something good. And it _felt_ good to know I had helped her.

I don't really know for sure. I just had a single hope of her.

_Will you give me something to live for?_

(A/N: Okay then all my little mongers, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of The Children Of The Sun and Moon. I like the way the story is turning out so far, and I hope you guys think so too. I tried throwing in a little bit more realism in there than last time, although it is arguable that this situation is realistic. Let's be honest, the last version was way worse.

Speaking of characters, I need ideas my mongers. IDEAS DAMMIT! Ahem, er, what? Anyway, for anyone who reads this, some ideas would be much appreciated. If you'd like to lend me a hand, just follow the character format on my profile. And a little bit of background info, what you'd like them to do in the story, etcetera. Chances are, I'll take it.

Next on the list, I'd like to give a very special thanks to the user Mr.001 for being my unofficial beta reader for nearly as long as I've been a member of this site. All thanks to you pal. That's really all I have to say for now, so, once again I hoped you enjoyed the story, feel free to leave a PM for any suggestions, questions, concerns, so on and so forth.

Read, review, and above all, enjoy!

-The Eeveelution Kid


	3. Chapter 3

_"Please father, don't!"_

_"What choice have you left me with? You and that _slut _of a mate! You both ought to die!"_

_"Father, please! I can speak with Arceus!" I pleaded. But, my words fell on deaf ears. All this man wanted was power upon more power, and now I, his son, have surpassed him, to the right hand of the God of Creation. Behind me, my jolteon mate cowered; knowing full well what awaited her should I fail._

_"What makes you think he would let me in? After all, I've slain his servants."_

_"Father, just let me have chance- spare her!"_

_"Oh, you poor, poor, boy Next. If only you could see the world from my eyes, my conquest would make so much more sense." My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched the flareon pace the floor ahead of me. I stood ready, and stood bold, stood strong, waiting for him to pounce. And sure enough, he did._

_With a roar, and a show of his fangs, he leaped at me. Higher than a man his age should have been able to. He exhaled a pillar of flame, and I braced myself. Then, I realized he wasn't aiming for me. In that split second, I whirled around, hardly long enough for me to look into her eyes, and then she crumbled into ashes and soot._

_My father stepped from the room, and the words he repeated to me would be his last. "If you truly wish to defeat a man, destroy his spirit." My thoughts raced. The sorrow I felt, and sadness that overwhelmed me, and the feelings I clung to, to stop him all halted. And it all became indescribable fury. I lashed backwards, and rushed at my father, my black fur rippling at the speed I went._

_"You sorry bastard!" I hissed at him. And then, I lost control._

I shot awake with a gasp, and dug my fingers into the sheets around me, trying to calm myself. "J-just a dream." I muttered to myself. "Just a dream. They're not yours, you've never been feral, and your father wasn't feral…"

I rocked back and forth on the bed, waiting for the effect of the dream to wear off. I knew it wasn't just any dream. They were memories. Even though I could only remember the past four or so years, I could tell, or rather something else did tell that these memories didn't belong to me. If they weren't mine, then whose were they? And why were they so…periodic? So obscure? So _horrible_?

It took a few minutes to finally sink in. Why was I in the bed? Why was I not in the forest with Rose?

I sat up again. This time, I was in the forest. I grunted in annoyance, and threw myself back down on the bedroll. I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow. A really long day.

As we walked, I couldn't help but think that this time I made it out like a damned bandit. Rose didn't recall the events from earlier, involving me with some rocks, Rose with a large kitchen knife and a death threat, then me complimenting how she looked when angry, because without so much as a grumble or a foul word to me, she sat up with a smile, and said it was time to get going. That was pretty awesome, considering that despite my asinine actions and comments; I did get a nice look at Rose.

Not sure if I said this before but Rose was better than hot- she was beautiful. That messy fur look made her look nicer. Now, I'm not going to chastise myself for thinking that, and tell myself that I didn't really like her- nope, I'll be honest with myself. She was attractive. And I couldn't help but wonder what she thought of me.

The walk was slow, and for the most part uneventful, until Rose had proposed that we attempt to familiarize ourselves with one another. Oh, how fun that would be. _Icebreakers._

"Favorite color?" She asked.

"Blue," I replied. "Always made me wish I was a shiny like…Ack, forget it. Yours."

"Pink." She stated. "I can't help but wonder if it's why I chose espeon- if I chose at all."

"You don't remember when you evolved either?" I asked. Rose shook her head.

"No, I don't. All I really remember is sort of…"

"Waking up."

"Yeah, and it was about…um…" she trailed off. She snapped her fingers to signal that she had the answer.

"Four years." We said simultaneously. I was mildly shocked. The whole reason I wasn't flipping out, is every now and then, I would get a flash from my past. Four other eevees were around me, always, and it aggravated me that in those flashes, we seemed to be friends. I couldn't remember who they were, and one of them may have been Rose. Here's all I recall.

One was Theresa. Three girls, two boys including myself, two shinies, both of which were girls, and as a final fact, one other name I caught- I don't always hear all of it, but it started with a G.

"You…you too?" she asked, wide-eyed. I shrugged in reply.

"We…we can't really be sure." I answered nonchalantly.

"Why-why are you so dismissive about this!" she exclaimed, her face now contorted in anger. "I don't remember the first ten years of my life, and here we are, nearly four years later, with someone who shares that! What are the odds that we're connected?"

"Pretty slim." I answered. Frankly, I lied to her at that moment. She was right, we probably were connected. That also probably meant that I knew her at one point. That was a bit of a letdown for me. Not really because I had to get to know her again; but because she might have had glimpses too. Who knows, maybe Rose hated my guts?

"Lune- don't you want to know what you were like? The life you had, not the one you forged?" she asked, her voice laced with sadness. I turned my head away as we kept walking.

"Well Rose," I replied, sighing slightly. "I would. But, if we both lost our memories- what are the odds it was _supposed_ to happen? To prevent something?"

"Do you think there were-are others?" she asked hastily, ignoring my question.

"Yes, I do." I replied honestly. "But if I'm right about what little memory there is- two of them are in Sinnoh, and one of them is dead. And if you have a way to get to Sinnoh, I'd be more than happy to get on with you."

"You have memories of before the day?" she asked.

"More like bits and pieces, like I'm looking through a keyhole. It's…I get them in my sleep." I said, my thoughts drawn to my dream from earlier. It wasn't a memory-one of mine anyway.

Rose's rough grip on my shoulder kept me from going any farther. I stopped, and looked at her. I had readied a growl, a very inappropriate growl, but Rose's face kept me from doing that. I looked in the general direction she was to see what she was looking at. My heart sunk, and my fists clenched. No matter the personality, this was the kind of person I would always hate with a passion.

Trainers. Two of them. What a sick word to use, _trainer_.

Why was it a sick word to use? I'll give you the reason. No trainer ever actually trains their pokemon. They keep them as house pets, companions, or slaves and tools for battle. The trainers don't ever really train them- the pokemon train themselves. They just stand there and cheer and whoop until their pokemon does what they want.

That's what I've seen of it.

But, here we were, face to face with trainers. One was a boy, the other a girl; neither of them looked to be a day over eleven. But, still, I knew that for one reason alone they were dangerous. The balls on their belt. (Mind out of the gutter perverts.) Pokeballs I think they were called.

Maybe if I was feral, I'd be less worried, but a simple fact remained. We were 'morphs; half human, half pokemon. If they tossed a pokeball, our DNA would be torn apart; every strand of it. And if that happens, then we essentially disintegrate, and their ball contents would be nothing but biological mush. I've seen it happen; it's not a pretty sight by any means.

"Look-y look-y Amber," the male trainer said. "Couple of anthros, and imagine that- the perfect pair." The female trainer, Amber, smiled. This wasn't a sweet smile. I saw sadism in that smile.

"Oh, it's perfect. Can you imagine the money we'll get for breeding these two?" she asked. I felt a vein throb in my head. This must've pissed Rose off too, because I could feel psychic energy radiating from her. Now that didn't make sense, because I shouldn't even feel that kind of thing.

"You know," Rose hissed at them. The kids leaned back slightly. Clearly, they didn't know pokemon had minds of their own. "If I wanted to breed him, I would have done that already." I tried to conceal my blush by looking down. "No offense." She added hastily, looking over at me.

"No, no, it's fine, I understand that statement completely." I replied.

"What's it matter?" the boy sneered. "Once we catch you, you'll _have_ to do what we say. I growled, and stepped forward.

"You're going to have to catch us first- remember that?" I asked. With a grunt, a wave of black energy radiated from my front side, knocking the boy right on his ass. Oh, dark pulse, I love you so. The girl fumbled with her belt, and threw a ball forward. A simple totodile stood between us. I couldn't help but groan.

"You know what?" I asked. "We're just going to you know…move on. Quite frankly, your pokemon is a bit disappointing." The girl practically fumed out of her ears.

"E-Earl!" she stammered. The boy hopped to his feet, and threw a pokeball. From this emerged a typhlosion.

"See, that's more like it." I said, chuckling. Rose put her hand on my shoulder, and fiercely whispered.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You're gonna get us killed!" she hissed. I smiled, and whispered back to her.

"These- these are hot headed sixth graders. I wouldn't be intimidated." I replied.

"Typlosion, use lava plume!" he ordered. The battle had officially commenced. I stepped in front of Rose, and raised my arm. A thick green shield-protect- formed just wide enough around Rose and I, deflecting the rain of liquid rock. This wasn't good.

"Hey kid, does it occur to you that a fire type in a forest is a _really _bad idea?" Rose asked frantically.

"Hey, why do you think _I_ have the water type?" Amber pointed out snottily. Oh god, I already hated these kids. Acting on instinct, I stepped forward again, effectively making their pokemon take a step back. I felt something in me. A surge of power welled up in my chest, and I felt it flow to my hands. With an upward sweep of them, a massive wave erupted from nowhere, drenching the flames.

I threw it forward, and watched it envelop the totodile and typhlosion. Each child watched in horror at what they had just witnessed. I'll admit, I was really freaked out, but hell, it was pretty cool. An umbreon, an _umbreon_ of all things had just used surf!

And the power that had come with it? Gone. I was exhausted, but I had never felt more exhilarated. I fell to a knee, panting. _Don't know what in the distortion that was- but it was pretty fucking cool!_

Rose stepped ahead of me, and I saw her eyes flash purple. The wave had just returned from where it came, leaving an unconscious water type, and a tyhplosion hanging on by a thread. It stumbled, and swayed, ready to fall over at a single breath. Rose showed the poor thing no remorse whatsoever.

There it was again; that psychic energy I could feel coming off of her. With a loud grunt, the energy hurled itself into the poor fire type. It was sent flying across the grass and dirt. As if it wasn't enough, the poor thing kept sliding, and it came to a halt, a good fifty to sixty feet away. Both of them turned their heads to us, and the girl pointed a finger.

"F-freaks!" she exclaimed.

"Y-you're not natural!" the boy added. The boy took the girl's hand in his own, and they fled. The guy didn't even recall his typhlosion. What a bastard. I finally managed the strength to stand, and we kept moving. On the ground, was the plain white and red pokeball, with a little fire emblem on it. Rose leaned over to pick it up, and I resisted the urge to stare at her rear. I failed. That damned wagging tail did _nothing_ to help.

"So," Rose began examining it. I snapped my head upwards, to see that she had seen me. She giggled, and I looked down, this time at my toes. "Hope you enjoyed the view." She laughed. I grumbled indistinctly, not like what I had just said was really anything sensible at all, it was just a little bit of nonsense. My face burned in embarrassment. _Damn, do I need to see if she ever blushes. _Still smiling, she held the ball out to me. "Want to break it, or keep him?"

"Break it." I replied automatically. Ten seconds later, a crisp snap rang through the air, and a light blue beam of energy glowed from the ball, briefly making contact with the unconscious typhlosion. I raised my head, and we began walking to where it lied. From here, I could see that this pokemon was a boy. Much as I hate to admit it; the guy was kind of cute.

Rose kicked it. "Wake up." She said loudly. She kicked it again.

"Rose."

"Hm?"

"You suck at kicking. Let me try." The espeon huffed, and stepped aside. I took a careful aim- for right under its ribcage, and kicked that thing like a goal keeper. I heard the typhlosion groan as my foot made contact.

"Hey…" he wheezed. "Stop…kicking…me…" He coughed a couple of times, and looked up at us. "Oh…it's you two."

"Just so you know," I said, in an attempt to get on his good side. "Your trainer bailed without picking you up." The typhlosion just nodded.

"I figured he would sooner or later." He mumbled angrily. "Anyway, I'm still bound to that little hell ball, so, if you guys-"

"Broke it in two." Rose interjected. "You're a wild one now." The typlosion literally jumped for joy. He swept Rose into a tight hug. I chuckled softly as she tried to break his strong grip. She _did_ look like she was suffocating.

"Name's Cinder!" he exclaimed.

"Rose." She wheezed.

"Lune." I added.

"So, Lune, Rose. When are we heading off?

…

…

…

"We?" Rose and I asked.

(A/N: Okay guys, hope y'all enjoyed this chappie of The Children of The Sun and Moon. I kind of had to bust this one out in a rush, so sorry that it's kind of...meh.

Also, in response to a review I got. Captain Hindsight I believe it was. Gracious of your encouragement, but, this IS re-write, so my plot will stay the same- but don't fret, you'll hardly be disappointed.

That's all for now my little mongers, so, I'll catch you later- probably tomorrow.

Read, review, and above all, enjoy!

-The Eeveelution Kid


	4. Chapter 4

The three of us made our way down the slope, tightly clinging onto whatever leverage we had. Roots, tightly packed dirt, weeds, sometimes even each other. It's been a couple of days since Cinder begged us to tag along, and frankly, we couldn't say no. Even as we managed to run out of grips, and tumble down the steep slope that he had proposed as a shortcut, I didn't regret it.

Yeah, that was like a horrible amusement park ride. First it was Rose. She clung onto my ankle for dear life, and that added quite a bit of strain to the weak root I was hanging onto. The funny part about this is that the root never broke, or ripped itself from the dirt. Cinder came sliding past us, and she thought it would be good to toss a wink. Just wonderful Cinder. _Just wonderful. _A little more than confused, my grip loosened, and Rose and I went rolling down like Jack and Jill. Five minutes of rocks, trees, and dirt everywhere later, we came to rest at the bottom of the slope.

I groaned, and rolled over onto my back, remaining still for the most part. "Great," I whimpered. "Now everything hurts." Rose sat up next to me, cringing as she examined the slew of cuts on her arms. Blood seeped slowly from each one, and although there was less blood than it looked like there was, her arms were slicked with it.

"Oh, think you've got a problem. Look." Rose huffed, looking to both of her arms.

"Rose…I don't think you have testicles to hit on rocks on the way down." Cinder intervened. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Rose is a tranny." Rose didn't seem to think this was as funny as Cinder and I did. She showed this by grabbing a nearby branch. Not a stick, a branch, and hitting me in the stomach with it. I whimpered again, and remained still.

"I never said transsexual, I said transient." She muttered. She stood up slowly, and I was reluctant to do so, but I got up right after her. Cinder was already on his feet, eager, and ready to go. This guy was like the Energizer Buneary when it came to his good mood. His stance was a little awkward; so I guessed he wasn't kidding when he mentioned rocks and his nuts. Poor guy.

"C'mon." he said simply.

"Erm, Cinder? Our destination is this way," Rose replied, pointing nearly opposite the way he wanted to go. His ears drooped, and he walked over to us.

"I knew that." He muttered. Rose smiled sweetly, and led the way, whereas I walked side by side with the typhlosion. I reached over, and rubbed his head playfully, adding a scratch behind his ear. He looked over at me, seemingly shyly, his cheeks tinted red beneath his cream fur.

"Don't be down; frankly she's the only one who does know the path." I said with a slight smile. Cinder laughed.

"True I guess, but that still doesn't make me feel great about an error." He said, his ears drooping further.

"Bah, everybody makes mistakes; that's what life is about." I said, trying to lift his mood. "And besides, I don't think I would have done much better with directions."

"Maybe so, maybe so." he said. Cinder's arms wrapped around my right arm, as if I were his comfort toy. To be completely honest, I didn't mind, it was nice and toasty. Rose turned around, with a smile on her face. Her smile briefly faltered, and then became the same smile she had before, although I could see strain in it, as if she was forcing it on herself.

"We're close fellas; we only have around eight more miles to go, then we're at Lune's home sweet home." She said, grinning, now mischievously.

"Yeah, it only took some suic- er; I mean bas jumping into the gorge to get away." I replied. "Although, my friend is gonna be pretty pissed." I pondered aloud. Rose raised an eyebrow, I could tell doubtfully, and began walking again. My heart was warmed at the thought of flopping down in my bed, and just relaxing. I didn't really care about a shower, but a bite to eat sounded good too.

I felt Cinder's arms constrict tighter, almost cutting off the blood to my arm. Without warning, he briefly nuzzled my neck. "H-hey." I stuttered. His face turned into a smile, his cheeks again tinted red.

"Hiya." He replied, giggling to himself. _Dammit,_ I thought. _I must be blushing too…This is not fun._ Rose's head swiftly snapped back at us, and although her facial expression remained the same, I could see something in her eyes. A kind of rage that shouldn't be messed with; but will be anyway. _Someone's a-gettin' jealous._ I thought.

"I'm not jealous." She muttered almost immediately. My heart skipped a beat, wondering how she could read my mind. Then I had the thought that Cinder was probably thinking something along the same lines that I was.

"Then what's that I see?" Cinder taunted. I swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. 'Not a good idea.' I mouthed to him.

"What you see is aggravation." She replied dejectedly. "Now let's keep walking, if we hurry, we can get there by tonight." Her pace quickened, and as a result, so did Cinder's and mine. He never let go of my arm during that walk, and once or twice, he would nuzzle me again, which to _my_ irritation, would send my heart fluttering. I don't know if you've ever been really attracted to a couple people at the same time, but if you haven't, just know that it can get annoying, and awkward.

Rose's prediction was right. By that night, I could see my home, not far in the distance. Only about a mile. I practically squealed, and no, I wasn't embarrassed about it. I broke into a run, leaving my arm free, and myself already around a hundred feet ahead of Rose and Cinder. They ran after me, trying to catch up, while I just kept going, and going, and going, eager to finally be home.

Nine minutes of running later, I was at the house. With a wide smile, I ran up to the porch; only to find the door was ajar, and a light was on. _Somebody's getting an ass kicking tonight._ I slowly and silently strutted inside, although the whole silence thing came crumbling down the second Cinder and Rose caught up, their feet pounding, and gasping for air. I turned around.

"Shhhhh." I hissed. Rose growled.

"Did you just-"

"Shhhhhhhhh."

"I think th-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She stared. I took a deep breath. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Rose began giggling. I turned back around, and I was greeted by a wide-eyed lucario.

"Lune." He squeaked.

"Hi Riley," I replied, smile wide. "I'm home! Wait- what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Well, you vanished for ten days, and you said I could have it if you died-"

"I never said that!" I complained. "Don't even say I did. I never did!"

"Anyway," Riley said, an eyebrow cocked like _I_ was the one out of place here. "Who are your friends?"

Rose stepped forward, and held out her hand for Riley to shake. "I'm Rose." She said with a sweet smile. Then, Cinder waved from here he was at, which was my side again. I was suddenly very conscious of his movements.

"I'm Cinder!" he announced. I couldn't help but chuckle. No matter the case, he was enthusiastic. We could've failed to save the world; and he'd find a way to look on the bright side.

"Well, pleasure to meet you all." Riley said awkwardly.

* * *

Later that night, we were all laid down on the couches and the floor of living room, although only Rose and Riley managed to find sleep. I was laid horizontally on the couch, tired as all living hell, but still awake, unable to sleep. Cinder was on the floor next to me, sitting upright, and staring straight ahead. We had run out of things to talk about, and now at 2 in the AM, it was definitely time for sleep, but we both remained awake. Just when it seemed like I was going to start banging my head on whatever I could find out of _boredom_, Cinder spoke to me.

"Hey, Lune." He whispered softly.

"Hm?"

"Thank you, and Rose, for freeing me. For taking me with you. Arceus only knows how much more of that I could've bared." He murmured, looking down at his knees.

"It's no problem," I replied with a soft chuckle. "It was only the right thing to do." Cinder turned to face me, and smiled back. It was dark, and the rings on my ears emitted a soft yellow glow over both of us. Seemingly without any warning, or indication, the typhlosion leaned towards me, and pressed our lips together.

_Whoa._

I'll be a hundred percent honest here. I was really surprised. At the same time, I felt like I could have seen this coming; and it's not like I was complaining. My face burned under my fur, and in my awkward position compared to his, attempted to kiss back. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss, and I could see his embarrassed face beneath every strand of fur. "Good night Lune," he whispered, and then lied down.

I smiled softly, and rested my head fully on the pillow, my mind drawn back to what we had just shared. His lips literally left a sizzling sensation on mine; I felt the need to lick them to make sure that they weren't burnt. Content for the night, I shut my eyes, and drifted to sleep.

If I had stayed awake any longer, I would have seen Rose roll over, confusion and anger warping her expression.

* * *

When I awoke, Rose and Riley were gone from the room- I guess that they had gotten up a while ago. I do recall Rose not really being a morning person, so it was ironic for me. Cinder was still on the floor next to me, and I must've done it while we were asleep, because I found his paw in mine, our fingers laced together.

I raised a brow, and then felt a blush run over my face as I recalled the events of the previous night. _I can't help but wonder what this means._ I pondered. I shut my eyes again, until I felt a gentle squeeze of my hand. I opened each eye, and saw Cinder smiling softly up at me.

"Hey, Lune." He said in that raspy morning voice.

"Hm?"

"If I made the move before Rose…That means I won, right?" he asked. I chuckled, and retracted my hand, using it to sit up, and rub the sleep from my eyes. _Well, I guess this means I have a boyfriend._ I mused to myself.

"Yeah," I said after a minute or two. "Yeah, you won." Cinder giggled, and sat up as well, his head level with my stomach.

"Lucky me, lucky me." He replied, getting to his feet. I swung my legs over the cushions of the couch, and stood up beside him, where he swiftly drew me into a hug. He kissed my cheek, and let go, giggling quietly. I smiled, and poked his nose. I was about to do it again, until I realized a scrumptious scent wafting through the air. I sniffed a few times, following it to the kitchen.

_Holy yes._

A plate heaped with bacon, and fluffy scrambled eggs resting on a plate nearby. Buttermilk pancakes stacked on top of one another, and a bottle of syrup begging to be poured on them. A plate of sausages and a few glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice all composed to look like the world's most beautiful breakfast. It quite literally brought a tear to my eye.

"Holy-" I began.

"-Shit." Cinder finished.

Rose appeared from around a corner, and dashed to the stovetop where more eggs were cooking. "Good morning boys." She said, frantically adding seasonings and stirring around the eggs in the pan.

"For the love of Arceus Rose, this is…Wow." I said, stunned. Rose smiled, and blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Me and Riley were going to raid your fridge, but we saw all of this, and got cooking."

"Where is Riley?" I asked.

"He's upstairs, washing off. The grease had a really bad popping episode when we were making the bacon, and it burned him all over his chest." She replied, almost too casually. I cringed at the thought of that.

"Poor guy." I replied, shuddering at the thought of that. "Not to mention he's steel type, he's not very good when it comes to heat."

"Yeah, but at least steel types can't be poisoned." Cinder said. I looked over at him. Kind of a WTF moment.

"Yeah, kind of like how Rose can't hit me with psychic things." I said, grinning. As if she had planned for it, a butter knife rose from the other side of the question, and hurled itself at my head. Impaling the wooden beam next to me, I stared at it, listening to it vibrate as it settled. "Rose!" I exclaimed. "What the hell!?"

"Just to show you I can." Rose responded, turning around with a wink.

"That is _not _how you get a message through to someone." I squeaked.

Like a savior of the day, Riley strut into the room, wearing bandages on his chest. "All hail me, bitches, let's get cooking!" he said loudly. We stared at him.

"O-kaaay." Cinder murmured.

"SO!" Riley shouted, clapping his hands. "Who's hungry?"

We all raised our hands.

(A/N: So,whaddya think of Cinder and Lune? ouo

Okay all my mongers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I've been working to have one up every day. I know, they're not very long.

So, how about a word with Lune?

Lune:...I'm not sure how to feel about this.

TEK: Aw, feel nice about it! Jus imagine how Cinder must feel.

Lune: Every teenage boy will question his sexuality at some point- this did not help.

TEK: Aw, sure it did!

Cinder: Expect arson! Expect it!

TEK: We had this talk Cinder...

S'all for now, read, review, and above all, enjoy!

-The Eeveelution Kid


	5. Chapter 5

We gorged ourselves. There's no better way to put it. Cinder, Riley, and I sat at the table, staring agonizingly at the heaps of food Rose had prepared with Riley. She claimed to be adding finishing touches; but I think she was intentionally making us wait for the great breakfast.

We were patient nonetheless; or at least I was, Cinder was sneaking strips of bacon whenever Rose wasn't looking. I just watched the steam roll off the food, fork in hand, ready to devour it as soon as she gave the word. Still, I could only think of one thing. _Finishing touches my ass._ Still, I waited. I figured, what harm could come to waiting another minute or two before stuffing your face?

Rose had whirled around like a bad fashion star, and had raised her hand dramatically. The first word had barely left her lips, and we began eating ravenously. I resisted the urge to laugh as I saw that her enthusiasm was deflated in that split second. She grunted in aggravation, and sat down, stuffing her face just as avidly as the rest of us.

I was the first to finish, followed by Cinder, Riley, and our last to sit. I headed upstairs for a quick shower, and prayed like crazy that nobody would kill themselves, or anyone else. I never really liked showers, and I realized it was because I didn't do it often enough. Spending ten days in the woods, then watching all the dirt and grime slide off of you isn't exactly a comforting, or esteem boosting thing.

After that, it was just another hunt for a clean pair of clothes. I found myself in a black t-shirt with a pokeball logo on it. Funny, I don't remember getting that shirt. I wore the usual jeans, and couldn't find any more hoodies to trash. So, I just wore the one I had put on before I took a leap.

Heading back downstairs, the hopes I had going up vanished in a flash. Rose had Riley by the throat, and he was squirming, his lips turning purple. Cinder sat nearby watching, and I had never been as confused. So, let's try and end it, shall we?

"Hey!" I shouted. "What in the distortion is wrong with you?" Rose's head snapped in my direction, and then Riley and Cinder followed her example. "Didn't think I'd have to say this; but strangling people is a no-no!"

She stared at me intently. Her grip turned her knuckles white, and Riley was still squirming in her grasp, trying to pry her fingers from his throat. Without so much as a blink, she released him, and Riley clunked to the floor. _Arceus, she looks pissed._ I thought, while examining the area, looking for what might have caused this. _What the distortion did you do Riley?_

"Maybe," Rose hissed, now glaring at Riley "He won't touch my breasts again; especially without my permission."

"I…said I was…sorry." Riley wheezed from the ground.

"Yeah, you did, and then you did it again." Cinder pointed out from his spot on the couch.

"I…you…why…?" I grunted, mostly annoyed.

"Distortion if I know." Rose replied, storming from the room. I groaned, and walked down the stairs, then to Riley's side. I watched as he caught his breath, recovering from the strangling episode. When he had enough air to speak in full, sentences, he looked at me, and said curtly;

"What are you looking at Lune? Glad to see me like this?"

"Really?" I asked. "I hate to say this isn't a surprise; but I thought you'd know better of all people."

"Know what?" he asked, rolling onto his side.

"Well for one, that was a bit of a dirty thing. And two, if you're going to do something like that; don't do it on the person who's got an advantage on you." I replied, still staring down at him. He grumbled something at me, and started to scoot away, inching along the floor. "Riley, don't you have your own home?" I asked, watching the lucario inch away from us.

"Yeah, probably not," he replied, looking over at me. "Do you remember Bleu, Bleu Copper?"

"Do you mean the guy who tried to get you to join Kanto's mafia a couple years ago?" I asked, taking a seat next to Cinder. The typhlosion leaned over to me, and nuzzled my neck. I couldn't help but smile, because in all honestly, it did feel nice, it made my heart flutter, and I'm hardly being figurative.

"That's the one. Well, I saw him wandering around a few days ago and…" Riley briefly placed his hands on his groin, wincing. "Ouch…and, he was holding a…what are those human weapons called? Um…guns! He was holding a gun and some alcohol bottles with the rags in them." I raised an eyebrow at his actions, and mostly his words as he took a seat on the couch across from me.

"So because you saw that, you think he tried to kill you?"

"I think he tried to burn my house down!" the lucario exclaimed. I leaned back into the cushions, and Cinder further rested his weight on my side. I scratched behind his ear, and chuckled at Riley.

"You live in a cave. Made of stone." I said bluntly.

"He'll find a way. He was determined last time."

"He only gave up because you hid in a tree for a week." I pointed out. Riley shrugged, and leaned further into the cushions. I heard a faint tear of cloth, and I growled.

"Riley!" I barked.

"Sorry." He muttered in reply. The lucario stood up, and sighed, looking at the doorway the espeon had disappeared behind. I saw the gears whirring in his head, and he scratched behind his own ear nervously. "You guys just…yeah, I'm going to apologize to Rose." He said. With that, Riley disappeared around the corner, and his footsteps faded away.

"Lucky me," said Cinder after a moment. "I've got you to myself." He added, licking my cheek. I chuckled, and leaned sideways onto the arm, dragging him with me.

"Yup, yup, lucky you." I replied. He smiled, and snaked a single arm around my neck, and then he clung onto me, his head resting on my chest. The typhlosion's warmth radiated abundantly, which made it difficult to say I was a hundred percent content. To be completely honest, I prefer the cold. Nevertheless, we stayed in that position. Why? Because it was comfy.

Not long after, Rose and Riley came back into the room. Riley had several red marks on his face, in the shape of hands, but he was grinning. Rose was smiling too, so it was safe to assume they had come to good terms; although it did take a bit of persuasion. Riley's attention was drawn to Cinder and I, and he chuckled.

"Would you look at that, Lune got himself a boyfriend." He joked, plopping down on the couch.

"Mm-hm and he's all mine!" Cinder exclaimed, squeezing me. My face flushed in embarrassment, and I glared at the lucario with all I could muster; which wasn't really much. Rose plopped down next to Riley, and swing her feet up into his lap, intentionally digging her heels into his groin.

"Oh, didn't see you there." She said, and then went back to a regular position. Riley wheezed, and fell against the arm. She gave me a brief look that said _I got your back._ Hell yeah. "So," she said, no longer acknowledging the lucario. "Now that our little odyssey's all said and done, what do we do now?" she asked. Cinder raised a paw.

"Why don't we…" He stopped mid-sentence. He sniffed the air carefully, and we were soon to follow his example.

"Smoke." I said aloud. My eyes widened. _Not again._ I thought to myself.

"Oh, shit." Rose said, her eyes popping wide. I leaped up from my spot, and sprinted to the source of the smell. _Upstairs. Left hall. Second door on the right. My room._ I peered inside, and shrieked. The shriek was somewhat un-manly, but you know, a little phobia of fire, plus a lot of fire equals I get to be un-manly.

My room was engulfed in flames. My heart pounded so hard I could feel it everywhere in my body. I could hear it like it was right next to my ears. My eyes quickly scanned the room for a scorch mark, one that was darker than the others. My lamp. Of course. My mind drifted to what I did in the forest the other day.

I searched for that surge of power. That power I had called upon, the indescribable energy, where I had summoned a surf attack. Absolutely nothing. I sprinted down the stairs frantically, and came to a screeching halt in the living room.

"Everybody out!" I hollered. It didn't take long for my warning to register to any of them. Riley was the first one out, followed by Rose, Cinder and I. If the fire didn't kill us, falling pieces of rubble and timber would. From outside, I watched in horror.

"Lune," I heard Riley's voice say, his paw on my shoulder. I fell to my knees, and watched the first walls of the first floor crack. They slowly turned, tore, and cracked, until they fell down, leaving the support of the top story on a single pillar in the middle.

In my mind, I heard a scream. Her scream. Theresa's. My sister's. I whispered her name, just before the pillar crumbled, crushing the lower half of the house with the upper. An intense wave of heat washed over us, and a flurry of embers was hurled into the air, dancing like fireflies. For a split second, I saw a face, Theresa's, in the ball of embers.

"Did you…?" I trailed off, staring at the raging fire.

"See her." Riley answered. "Yeah. I saw her too." I buried my hands in my lap, and looked down at the ground. I wasn't sure if I should cry, or be angry that my home burnt down. Why would I be angry? Because, your home wouldn't burn down twice.

"We…We should go," Rose said, her voice trembling slightly. "I have some money. Enough to get us a hotel room for a week or so."

We were off.

* * *

We spent that night huddled in a big pile on the edge of the forest, looking over the skyline of Goldenrod City. The chilled wind was bitter, and ruthless, but at least we had body heat to compensate for that. That night, I didn't sleep a wink. I watched the stars move over the sky, and I watched the moon from its beginning to the end. I watched the sun rise, and I did so serenely. The lights to the city had gone out at around three in the morning, leaving the surrounding area in pitch blackness, perfect for me. I had soaked up the silver ribbons of moonlight then, and as I did, the illumination of my rings grew. I could even see the ones on my thighs, through my jeans.

When it was finally time for the others to awaken, I was suddenly laced with exhaustion. I continued to stare out onto the city, even as the sun shone in my eyes. I think it was just as soon as Cinder had kissed me on the cheek, and said good morning that I had fallen asleep.

(A/N: Not much to say here. This story wasn't long to begin with, so one or two more chapters will suffice.

Read, Review, and above all, enjoy!

-The Eeveelution Kid


End file.
